She's a Starship Ranger
by almostlover-hopelessdream
Summary: Tup cause they're awesome. But, for like the first time ever, it's not THAT romantic. Shock. Horror. I know. But yeah. Have fun xD


**I don't own Taz or Up or Starship or Starkid as much as I'd love to. It's 5:30, I've been up all night so don't expect this to be any good cause I am _exhausted. _I have school in like 3 hours. Ew. Anyways. This is set just after Taz's graduation. Enjoy!**

Taz and Up woke up to yelling and a banging on the door. Taz, clad only in Up's white shirt, groaned and shifted in Up's arms, trying to ignore her friends outside. Up held her tighter and mumbled something about 'ungodly hours'. When Taz realised that her friends, who really needed to realise that people liked to _sleep _at 6 in the morning_, _weren't going to go away, she grumbled,

"You get it."

Up scoffed and, keeping his eyes tightly shut, replied, "They're _your _friends."

"They're yours as well."

"Before sunrise, they're _your _friends." She moaned and extracted herself from the warmth of Up's chest and the bed before stomping angrily to the front door of her room. Wrenching it open she saw Sophia and Kyle, fresh from the Graduation party, staring at her strangely. "_What?_"

"Why are you wearing that?" Kyle slurred, pointing at Up's shirt.

"Because I was sleeping, _idiota!_" She wasn't in the mood to deal with these two. Yes, they were her friends but mainly because they didn't leave her alone during the 3 years they spent at the Academy. Not because their personalities were particularly appealing.

"Yes. But why are you wearing a man's shirt?" Kyle went on stubbornly, not noticing her growing anger.

"Because I couldn't find my pyjamas, _why are you here, cabrones?_" She hissed, dangerously.

Ignoring her question, Kyle went on, "But you were able to find a _man's _shirt?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively,

"It's Up's, he chucked it on my bed when he took it off so I stole it. Did you really come here and wake me up at _six in the morning _just to talk about my choice of pyjamas? This is my first lay-in in three years!"

Kyle and Sophia, who had remained silent, looking slightly green, exchanged a quick look before he said, "We need to talk to you."

"No. It can wait." She turned to shut the door before Sophia stuck her hand out and hurriedly said,

"It really can't!" She was slurring more than Kyle and Taz sighed,

"Fine. Come in." She pointed in the direction of her small living room as said, "Sit there. I'll be back in a minute."

They walked in with grateful expressions on their faces and sat on the sofas. Taz walked back into her room and went back to bed, curling up in Up's arms again.

"Did you just leave them waiting for you?" Up mumbled, pulling her tight,

"_Si. _They can wait until it's a normal time to wake up."

The other two sat in the living room in silence before Sophia said, "She's not coming back is she?"

Kyle sighed, "Looks that way."

Up nudged Taz but she refused to open her eyes, "You can't just leave them there."

She groaned, "Fine. You go see them." She didn't even give him a choice as she moved from his arms and literally kicked him out of the bed.

Kyle and Sophia glanced at Taz's bedroom door at the loud bang.

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill them." Up muttered, running his hands over his face. He walked into the living room, wearing only his boxers and the two newly-appointed ensigns jumped up to attention.

"Sir!" Exclaimed Sophia, her eyes darting to Kyle, "We didn't know you were here. Sorry for waking you!" Kyle was wearing the smallest of smirks when he noticed what their Commander was wearing.

"Cut the crap you two." Up sighed, knowing his 'friends' (he was seriously considering letting Taz drop them), were mocking him. "What do you want?"

"We only wanted to know why Taz wasn't at the Graduation party, Commander." Despite being friends, they still didn't feel comfortable enough to call him by anything other than 'Commander' or 'Sir'.

"Because she was here with me, are we done?" Up sighed, turning to walk back into the room,

"Why?" He cursed internally and spun around again,

"Why what, Ensign Matthews?"

Kyle grinned, "Why was Taz with you? Why is she in nothing but your shirt? Why are you in nothing but boxers? Why are you sleeping in her bed?"

Up rolled his eyes, "Stop making snap-judgments, Ensign. Nothing happened. Get out."

"But, Si-"

"Out." He practically picked them up and forced them out of the front door.

He climbed back in bed, next to the already sleeping Taz and scooped her up again, trying to get back asleep.

"Bloody Ensigns," He mumbled, "Thinking they know everything."

Taz, who was woken up by his return, laughed softly and muttered a sarcastic, "Thanks!"

Up grinned, "Not you, of course. You actually _do _know everything." She laughed, "Welcome to the Starship Rangers, Ensign Taz."

She hummed and snuggled in closer to him, "I like the sound of that. You better watch your ass, Up. I'll be a Commander in no time."

He laughed and closed his eyes, "I don't doubt it."

"What did those _idiotas _want?" She mumbled sleepily.

"To know why you weren't at the party."

She sighed, "They insist on spending time with me and decide that we're friends but they don't understand that I don't like parties?"

He laughed into her hair. "Well, I'm awake now. Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"Breakfast in bed? Is that a privilege of being an ensign?"

"No way, this is a one-time offer. A congratulations for graduating."

She turned over in the bed as he got out and opened one eye to peak at him, "Well then I will take that offer. Lots of bacon please. And eggs-"

"Sunny side up, yeah I know how you like your breakfast, Taz."

She grinned and watched him leave her room.

What seemed like seconds later, Up was shaking her, holding a cooked breakfast in one hand.

"Taz, I can't believe you fell asleep again."

"Shut up, _idiota. _I'm tired." She reached up to take the plate from his hands but he raised it higher,

"Is that something to say to someone who just made you breakfast? I might just eat it myself."

She laughed, "_Lo siento! _Can I have my food now?"

Up grinned, passed her the plate and climbed in bed next to her, "Enjoy."

She looked up at him, mouth already full of hash brown and passed him a bacon rasher. "Bacon?" Her voice came out muffled,

"You really shouldn't talk with your mouth full, it's gross. But, I'll have that bacon." He snatched it from her hands, as if she was about to take it away from him.

When she had finished and placed the plate on the bed side table, she turned to him, "So what's the first mission?"

He scoffed, "What makes you think I'm taking you with me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll go with someone else. That Commander Martin is _muy guapo, _isn't he?"

"Don't even joke about that." He complained, it was well-known that Commander Up and Commander Martin didn't get along.

Taz laughed, "So where are we going then?"

"I don't know, we'll find out in the meeting today."

They elapsed into a comfortable silence, until Up turned to Taz, "I'm real proud of you, Taz. You know that?"

"You're not going soft on me, are you?" She joked, grinning up at him,

"I mean it. Here, I want to give you something. Close your eyes."

She felt her heart do a stupid flutter. _Idiota, what was that for? _

Up reached around and clipped his dog tags around her neck, with a gasp her eyes flew upon and she touched them carefully.

"Up, I can't take these, they were your _padre's_."

"I want you to have them, anyway, you have to take them, read the inscriptions."

She picked one up from her chest and saw the familiar words.

_Robert Up – 3030  
>Joseph Up – 3047<em>

But there was a new one, underneath those two,

_Taz Lopez – 3055_

Her name and the year of her graduation had joined Up's family heirloom. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes before she blinked them away.

"But, Up, this is for your family. For you to pass on to your son when he graduates." She protested softly,

"Well, I don't have a son and you _are _family, Taz. You should know that by now."

She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, whispering thanks over and over.

"That's okay, Taz. You're gonna be the best dead-goddamned Starship ranger the .E. has ever seen!"

She smiled and they stayed like that, wrapped in each other's embrace for a long time.

**As always, I never know how to end these things. Yep.**


End file.
